


Awkward…

by Nedmons



Series: Weird and Perverted Tales of the Ramones [1]
Category: The Ramones
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angelic Grace maybe?, Asexual Character, Based on a Tumblr Post, Enemies to Lovers, How did we get here?, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild in that the intercourse is only mentioned afterwards..., Nedmons, POV First Person, Return to the US, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedmons/pseuds/Nedmons
Summary: Neddie walks in on Johnny and Joey "doing the deed".
Relationships: Joey Ramone/Johnny Ramone
Series: Weird and Perverted Tales of the Ramones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190870
Kudos: 6





	Awkward…

**Author's Note:**

> Second Ramones slash.
> 
> I found something, a [reblog of an imagine involving Johnny and Joey](https://joeyrworld.tumblr.com/post/97234667677/classic-rock-imagines-imagine-peeking-into) from an oldey-timey blog named joeyrworld, that somehow inspired me to write this story. Never mind that the title of the blog means "Untitled" in Russian, but the original poster, classic-rock-imagines, has long since deactivated, and joeyrworld was the only place I could find the reblog at the time. 
> 
> With exceptions of the dressing room, couch, and rough kiss, the story will centre on the subject of Johnny and Joey. Unlike the slash-ey birthday fic, this one is straight-up slash.

The sun had fully set, and I was done photographing from the bathroom window. It was tricky, considering the window was screened and I had to stand on the toilet to see high up, but I managed to get some great shots of the evening. With the phone now in the pants pocket, I made my way to the bathroom door. But then, I paused.

At the other side of the door, there was something strange. I thought I was home alone, but this was a noise I hadn’t heard for a while. Not since I left Russia on New Year’s Day. I opened the bathroom door a tad too far.

Turns out, I was not alone.

In the bedroom were Johnny and Joey, tangled up with one another on the bed, and I could not tear my eyes away. It was uncomfortably hot, though I was wearing only a loose spaghetti-strap garment and pyjama pants, but the art project was waiting at the double bunks in the living room. Hoping that the lovers wouldn’t notice, I got out of the bathroom, and stepped quietly into the bedroom. But alas, my foot bumped into one of the bags lying all over the place, and I froze when they finally saw.

Joey wriggled out from under Johnny, and walked up to where I was with a smirk on his face. He was in just his underwear, the fabric clinging to his hips, while the other man was still clothed in his red shirt and blue jeans. I could not tell if they were expecting company either, especially from an ace. But Joey was holding my chin so that I could see him, before Johnny spoke up,

“Why don’t you get on in here? So we can have fun.”

* * *

The family was still not home, so later that night I had a bowl of pasta with marinara sauce and ate it on the top bunk. The rest of the original Ramones were there, and they brought the food. Tommy noticed a silence.

“That’s just Neddie,” Johnny said nonchalantly.

“Says the guy she caught you two fucking,” Dee Dee bantered right back, referring to both Johnny and Joey.

I nodded quietly in confirmation. I could also make out a purple mark on Joey’s long neck even through the dark locks covering. For years, I had suspected that Johnny and Joey were more than bandmates, and it looks like they've mended their ways after a lifetime of enmity. However, I was not expecting them to go _all the way_. Even with the sex permeating the air a moment ago, they at least had some consideration for the ace, whom they made the audience. They knew what they were doing, and I saw everything! With that, I turned to the group.

“I’m not telling anyone else.”


End file.
